Such A Nasty Habit
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: When Edward, Jasper and Emmett have achieved fame and fortune - they are lacking one thing in life. Love. Edward planned to stay with his cat - Nemo. When an encounter with the mysterious in such unfamiliar places occur, it finally hits home. All human.
1. Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape

**When Edward, Jasper and Emmett have achieved fame and fortune - they are lacking one thing in life. Love. Edward planned to stay with his cat - Nemo. When an encounter with the mysterious in such unfamiliar places occur, it finally hits home. All human.**

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and Nemo belong to me though. . Actually Nemo belongs to my girlfriend. **

Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape.  
I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,  
And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away.  
So, won't you sing with me,  
'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely.  
(NeverShoutNever - Coffee and Cigarettes)

* * *

**SUCH A NASTY HABIT...**

**Chapter 1 - Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape...**

"I guess it's just us," I said to the feline as he bobbed his head from my jacket pocket. He wiped his auburn paws with his tongue caressing his ears slightly as he cleaned himself. He purred, snuggling back into the pocket. I had had Nemo ever since he was a kitten. Nobody wanted a _pest._

The streetlights began to flicker as the bitter winter cold bit at my face. I pulled my hat on tighter and held my jacket together. We had been out all night as soon as our last tour rushed us off to another destination. Spending the night in a city made it worth the while. It may be because I had gotten to see the beautiful sights, the glorious festivities and the amazing food. It was better than being chased by girls. I'll admit I had had my fair amount of them but some just screamed stalker.

Some even followed my mum on twitter. TWITTER. _Hopefully she didn't post baby photos. I didn't exactly keep my clothes on in the photos. _

Nemo immersed from my pocket and started to chew on the assortment of buttons and strings. He jumped out walking along side me. As the city clock chimed at 3 in the morning, hastily I made my way back to the tour bus which was pretty silent at this hour. Normally it wasn't. Standing outside, drawing onto the cancer-stick that was hanging from my lips, I gazed out further to the distant houses whose lights were just switching off. I exhaled the cloud of smoke that came from my mouth and stubbed it out.  
"Nasty habit, you got there?" A voice slowly made its way towards me. I couldn't even stop myself from answering.  
"Well, I guess the only way to live - is to show the world that you are not afraid to die," I answered squishing the dimly lit cigarette. The voice decided to show its face and its body. A woman appeared. Her upper body was slim covered by a leather jacket and her ripped jeans tightly hugged her hips. Her angelic face complimented her beautiful smouldering eyes. The chestnut brown hair flowed down her back and stopped right above her hips. Her full lips painted red parted as she threw her cigarette to the floor, standing on it.

"Huh, a philosopher? Or are you just a smart-ass?" She asked taking another glance up at me. Her cheeks flushed. The redness of her cheeks were enticing to say the least. Pure beauty.  
"I dabble. What is a woman – like yourself – doing out this late?" I questioned as I played with the strings of my jacket. Nemo's soft breathing had altered as if he was waking. Silly cat never slept for very long.  
"I don't need a reason," She winked before strutting away leaving me breathless as she swung her hips erotically with each step. I had to see her again. I needed to.

By morning, the band decided to lurk in and wander slowly towards the beds and shower. One night stands did that to you. They left you feeling dirty and not having any reconciliation of the night before. Nemo had emerged from my pocket and strutted towards his bowl that lay on the floor. As he drank his water I decided to clear away my thoughts from the previous night and drink some coffee. As I filled the kettle Jasper – my band mate – slapped my back, which was a signal for a coffee as well. His long blond hair was in his blue eyes as he sat on the couch. His clothes wrinkled from the night before. Even his shoes remained on. Jasper was content with silence. He was known to play with Nemo from time to time but Nemo had never been as attracted to others at all.  
"Has it been a long night?" I asked. He groaned and nodded his head. He had muttered something about a stupid pixie that had got away.  
"Man, I think I'm in love," He whispered. I choked back a laugh as I poured the hot water from the kettle. After pouring milk into our coffees and handing Jasper his, I sat down on the couch and slouched back.  
"I know the feeling," I grumbled sipping the coffee. The beautiful brunette from last night was still out there and I wanted her.  
"Even after Tanya?" I nodded. Tanya was my ex. Things had not ended well with T at all. Slept with my ex-best friend in my own home and lied to me about being pregnant. Jasper knew. Only he did. He blanched before gulping his coffee down quickly. "Comin' for a smoke?" I nodded again grabbing my jacket to meet the winter cold that was Seattle.

Puffing on my first cigarette of the day, I realised that Seattle was our last stop, we could stay here. Maybe find our girls. Well, technically, they were not ours. _But they will be. _Nemo sauntered out of the door and clipped my pant leg until I pulled him up into my pocket. Nemo had always loved my pockets – more than anything.  
"One of these days, that cat of yours is going to shit right in your pocket. And I will laugh," Jasper confessed as he closely inspected Nemo in the pocket. What Jasper didn't know was – that Nemo had done it when he was a kitten and I had to get rid of the jacket.  
"So who is your lady love?" I asked bringing the topic back. Jasper smirked. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and fiddled around until he found it. A picture. A small pixie like girl appeared on screen – with similar features that matched my angel – except she had chocolate-like brown eyes and jet black hair that was spiked around her face.  
"Cute," I said as he flicked through the other pictures then I saw it. My angel. The girl I was hoping to see again. "Who is that?" I asked shocked to see her dancing with Jasper's girl.

"That is Bella. She is Alice's sister. Horrible break-up. Smoking hot body. What's not to love?" Jasper replied winking at me.  
"That is her! The girl I saw last night and spoke to" I whispered, the other guys would have thought that I was a pansy if they had heard any of this conversation.  
"We need to find them," Jasper mumbled. I nodded giving him a questionable look.

I coughed rather loudly and kept coughing until Jasper had to forcibly pat me on the back. I stood up straight again.

"I should really quit," I said before throwing the cancer-stick to the ground stubbing it out.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story...or if you think it's a failure. Nemo is mine. **

**Thanks **

**EvilDemonChild**


	2. The Man That Can't Be Moved

**When Edward, Jasper and Emmett have achieved fame and fortune - they are lacking one thing in life. Love. Edward planned to stay with his cat - Nemo. When an encounter with the mysterious in such unfamiliar places occur, it finally hits home. All human.**

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and Nemo belong to me though. . Actually Nemo belongs to my girlfriend.**

Lets see who we meet this time. *wink*

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"

(The Script – The Man Who Can't Be Moved)

* * *

Chapter 2 – "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"

Jasper had been given Alice's number. He didn't tell me until a week after we had moved completely to Seattle. We could record and play music here so our label didn't mind. Emmett, our other band mate, had also told us about a 'stunning bombshell' that he had found. It wasn't a surprise really. Emmett had the muscles which made most of the ladies swoon. He was the most harmless thing besides Nemo. Unless you made him angry – Em turned into the hulk when he was pissed off. Emmett had her number as well and she just so happened to be the girls' best friend. Had I been the only stupid one to not ask her for her name or for her number? Apparently, Emmett was still in contact with Rosalie and had been texting her constantly. They were from Forks. A tiny town just a few hours away.

Nemo sat swatting the string of my jacket away from him. Then he continued to chew on the empty cigarette packet. Nemo liked to nibble. Occasionally he would eat Emmett's shoes and look ever so innocent. It was like having a dog in the house. He'd hide in my jacket away from the steam train that was Emmett. Jasper had learnt a thing a two about personal belongings and Nemo. Nemo hates shoes. I checked the cupboards for his cat food and I came up with nothing.  
"Where is the local pet store?" I asked. I needed to pick up a bit more than just cat food. He needed fleeing and collaring.  
"Just around the corner near the mall," Emmett had gone to the pet store earlier this week to pick his hamster – Tyson - up a new ball and a new cage. I brushed up and got ready for the trek.  
"EDWARD! WAIT UP!" Jasper and Emmett shouted. I stopped when I reached the car door handle. Jasper was too busy throwing on his jacket while Emmett tried shakily to lock the door. Was he nervous? I shook my head getting into the car. I checked for my wallet and phone then started for my destination. Jasper and Emmett got into the back never questioning about the front seat.

Nemo had already gotten himself situated in the passenger seat along with his stuffed bunny - Floppsy. Jasper named it. I didn't want to at first. Then again Emmett did name his hamster Tyson even though his hamster is the laziest hamster alive. All he did all day was sleep.

"So...where are you going?" I asked as I looked at the guys fidgeting in their seats. Jasper was twiddling his thumbs while Emmett was furiously texting.  
"We are meeting...the...uhhh...girls" Jasper whispered. Emmett looked up then out of the window.  
"Is she...?" I asked slowly. Jasper shrugged. I sighed. Why couldn't I have been as lucky? _Cause you're stupid and you forgot to give her your name or number. _Nemo gave me a look then he grumbled as his stomach began to rumble. As I turned the corner the scenery didn't appeal to me as much as I thought it would. The skyscrapers were boring and grey and the city held no real excitement. If it had been summer maybe it would've been brighter.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand__  
__I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man__  
__I know it makes no sense but what else can I do__  
__How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

As The Script played delicately into my ears, I couldn't help but think about her. Bella. The words that she had said to me – would mean nothing to others – but the words meant everything to me. Bella had character. I had only spoken with her for a few seconds but she was the one. **Love at first sight**. I remembered stating in interviews that I didn't believe in love. The only love I had remotely come close to was the love I shared with my cat. My parents didn't believe in the dream which was our band, Twilight, today. They had sent me to Juilliard expecting me to be famous in the first two seconds of walking out. Then again, I had met Jasper there who had introduced me to Emmett. Without these guys I probably would be on the streets.

As soon as I had got a space in the parking lot, Emmett and Jasper had high-tailed it out of the car. I shook my head. I looked at Nemo, his auburn fur slowly moving up and down as he breathed. I picked him up and slipped him into my jacket pocket. He hadn't woken as I quickly walked to the pet store. What if the guys had seen Bella with them? I'd never forgive myself if I missed her. Nemo woke slowly but his nose was up and out of the pocket. When I walked from the cat aisle, he jumped from my pocket and took off.  
"Nemo!" I shouted down the aisle. He didn't stop like he normally did. He just sat at the edge of the aisle waiting. I ran to him trying to catch him. When he turned the corner I thought I had lost him.  
"_Hello there little guy" _A woman whispered, I didn't know where I had heard that voice from. I turned to see – Bella. Holding what seemed to be a happy Nemo. She had a thick coat on with jeans that hugged every part of her luscious body. She looked so beautiful. More beautiful today than the time before.  
"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry! He didn't maul you did he? Or trying licking your face? Or try to eat your shoes" I panicked. What more could I have done? Nemo sat comfortably in her arms – his paws on her shoulders trying to get a look into her moving hair. Wait...moving hair. The air conditioner wasn't even on in here – not that strong anyway.

"I don't know how you know my name but he hasn't done any harm other than frightening my Jessie. She gets so panicky when other cats come near her" She admitted. When I had Nemo out of her arms a small snow white cat came out of her long hair. It started to panic while it searched for Nemo.  
"I'm so sorry about Nemo. He isn't like this normally. And ummmm...my friends...sort of maybe...like your friends Alice and Rosalie" I was a nervous wreck. A total mess. I could perform to at thousands of people yet I couldn't even utter a word to her.

"Come on wonder-boy grab what you came for and we'll go meet them" She winked. She fucking winked. "What is your name?"  
"Edward," I said nervously.  
"I prefer wonder-boy then again you are not that much of a boy" She winked again. She was going to kill me. If this is how she was going to play I better play just as hard.

"I don't think that I classify as a boy. Let me know when you want a _real _man in your life" I winked. That was probably a horrible wink. Y'know those winks that end up looking like you're blinking really fast then you look like a retarded fool. That kind I was sure I just did.

After grabbing all of the things I needed and put them in the boot of my car I walked silently with Bella. Her hips swaying as we passed a guy playing a guitar, I stopped her and made her wait. She continued to sway her hips as the guy played. Nemo and Jessie sat there wiggling their tails.  
"Could I borrow that please?" I asked. The guy was hesitant at first but gave it anyway. I pulled the strap on and started playing a song that I knew. She started dancing swaying her hips a little more carelessly and throwing her arms in the air. Many people gathered and watched throwing money in the guitar case. I was having fun. I started singing.

"_Baby girl I'm never going to let you go,  
__They could do the same as you but baby they could never look like you  
__Smiling that perfect smile  
__You make my whole universe go wild.  
__Come on baby girl lets forget about the world!"_

As soon as I finished the song I noticed the guitar case was pretty full so I placed a twenty in the box and handed the guitar back to the guy. He smiled as he saw the case and thanked me. Hopefully that would go to something nice – like a meal.  
"Oh wow, I knew you were good but not that good" She said shocked. I looked at her with wide eyes. She knew who I was.  
"How?" I asked.  
"I didn't walk up to you that night blindly. I'm not that stupid. Giving you a chance to introduce yourself is better than me fan-girling over you" She admitted foolishly. She grabbed my hand dragging me toward the restaurant where Emmett and Jasper were.

"HOLY SHIT!" A woman screeched. That was Alice. The one that I had heard so much about. Thee Alice that had just tackled me to the floor. "Why didn't you give her your number the night you met?" She shrieked. I was speechless and then I looked away trying to avoid her.  
"I tried" I whispered. "I only found out about you and Rosalie a week ago. They showed me a picture of the three of you and wouldn't let me get her number – if it ruined their chance with you" I admitted. Nemo meowed and gave his best smile then stuck his tongue out. Alice looked down at Nemo and smiled.

"I like you. Lets eat!" She squealed at him or me.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story...or if you think it's a failure. Nemo is mine. So is Jessie. And the song that Edward sang. **

**Thanks**

**EvilDemonChild**


End file.
